


Rhythm

by themonstertrap



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: M/M, Party, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, meyer and charlie loving each other because yes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonstertrap/pseuds/themonstertrap
Summary: Se miran y todo cobra sentido de golpe y las dudas se disipan y se evaporan en el cargado aire de la sala; les abandona para dar paso a la realidad escondida bajo la piel de ambos, bajo la carne y más allá de los huesos, en ese lugar recóndito cada uno con el nombre del otro. Las cadenas se rompen, la llave se materializa en sus cabezas y ambos toman la suya y abren sin dudar las puertas de lo prohibido. Se tocan más, juntando las palmas de las manos y pegando sus pechos.





	Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> “WE'RE GONNA FLY, WE'RE GETTING HIGH.  
> YOU GOT THE MOON DUST, I GOT THE SKY”.

Les golpean por todas partes. Sus cuerpos se pegan por la cantidad de gente a su alrededor, quienes parecen ajenos a su presencia. El gentío salta a sus espaldas, en sus costados y gritan y cantan; ellos permanecen en silencio, a escasa distancia el uno del otro, pudiendo percibir sus camisas pegadas a la piel a causa del sudor, las corbatas aflojadas y los chalecos abiertos de par en par. La música caracolea hasta sus oídos, penetrando en los tímpanos e inyectándose en su cerebro, disfrazando toda la situación de una manera que la hace parecer normal y fácil de llevar. Las manos de ambos se encuentran tímidamente, entrelazan sus dedos, acariciándose con parsimonia, grabando en sus mentes el suave tacto bajo sus dedos; en realidad las manos de ambos son ásperas pero a ellos les da la sensación de estar palpando todo lo contrario. Sus dedos se enredan una y otra vez, y los dos observan sus manos como si se tratase de lo más interesante que hay allí esa noche. Podrían verles. ( _¿y qué?_ ), podrían matarles allí mismo, ( _¿y qué? moriríamos juntos_ ); pero allí nadie les presta atención ninguna, hay demasiado gentío y ellos son dos jóvenes contra el mundo entero que están enfrentándose a peligros que ni la cuarta parte de los allí presentes sería capaz de hacer frente. Ellos son los que se ponen las reglas, los que las rompen, los que crean y destruyen; ellos son los que controlarán tanto algún día y les temerán pero sobre cualquier cosa les respetarán. Ellos son sus jueces y verdugos y hacen lo que les da la gana como siempre han hecho, ( _pero siempre alerta_ ).

Se miran y todo cobra sentido de golpe y las dudas se disipan y se evaporan en el cargado aire de la sala; les abandona para dar paso a la realidad escondida bajo la piel de ambos, bajo la carne y más allá de los huesos, en ese lugar recóndito cada uno con el nombre del otro. Las cadenas se rompen, la llave se materializa en sus cabezas y ambos toman la suya y abren sin dudar las puertas de lo prohibido. Se tocan más, juntando las palmas de las manos y pegando sus pechos.

Charlie cierra los ojos, llenando sus pulmones con el oxígeno que rodea a Meyer. El olor a hombre, a sudor tras haber estado en esa fiesta durante horas, a prohibido, a pólvora le inunda las fosas nasales y se abre camino hasta el cerebro encendiendo millones de luces que forman el nombre de Meyer. Siente el roce del pelo de su amigo en la barbilla, le hace cosquillas, similar al cosquilleo incontrolable en sus entrañas. Posa sus manos temblorosas en la cintura de Meyer. Le aproxima cuanto puede, la gente que les rodea se lo facilita, empujándoles aún más hasta que se hunden entre la multitud y parece que ya no están allí, como si la marea de personas les hubiese engullido. Pero están presentes. Charlie se nota más despierto que nunca antes en su vida, con todos los sentidos puestos es su mejor amigo; todo el interés volcado en él, en nada ni nadie que no sea Meyer.

Meyer hunde el rostro durante unos breves segundos en las ropas de Charlie, aspira y se emborracha con su olor. Todo en rededor parece que ha detenido su ritmo habitual y la muchedumbre se mueve a cámara lenta, la música sigue sonando de manera normal pero algo más lejana. Levanta las manos, con algo de temor, pero sin echarse atrás y las deja reposar en los brazos de su amigo, sintiendo la camisa de éste bajo los dedos, húmeda del sudor. Aprieta el tejido y le acaricia por encima de la prenda. Charlie tiene la cabeza inclinada así que no le supone ningún esfuerzo acercarse a su oído y hablarle en bajito, murmurando palabras que se entrelazan con la música y aunque le hace sentir un adolescente de nuevo, continúa susurrándolas. Su aliento choca contra la piel descubierta del cuello de Charlie y la eriza.

Las manos de Charlie comienzan a subir por la figura de Meyer, firmes, acariciando con intensidad cada parte por la que viajan. El cuerpo de su amigo se estremece. Charlie acaricia su cuello, enredando sus dedos en el pelo a la altura de la nuca. Le sostiene el rostro entre sus manos, acariciando la fina línea de la mandíbula. Se miran, se leen el uno al otro como libros abiertos porque nunca hay secretos entre ambos, con una mirada lo pueden decir todo. Se comunican en silencio, entablando una conversación secreta.

Cuando chocan sus frentes se origina una explosión que nadie más que ellos dos perciben y creen quedar cegados por unos segundos. Tampoco escuchan a la gente, sólo la música, en bajito y sus respiraciones escapando entre sus labios entreabiertos. Están ardiendo, como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción; sin embargo el sudor de sus frentes, mezclado, les calma y esa sensación les agrada.

Los labios de ambos pronuncian unas palabras que salen de lo más profundo de la garganta y en cambio suenan como un suspiro, a penas audible. Juntan sus bocas, sujetos el uno al otro y todo el ruido del lugar vuelve de golpe a sus oídos pero no le prestan atención.

No han acudido a esa fiesta, en ese local para hablar de negocios. Allí no hay nadie que esté interesado en esos asuntos y mucho menos lo están en dos hombres intercambiando un beso porque allí son invisibles, son dos personas más mostrando algo que en su mundo está prohibido.


End file.
